


Seeing in Color

by shipping_forever_and_ever



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuri, Color Blindness, Confused Viktor, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soulmate AU, Soulmate- identifying colors, Soulmates, color blind Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_forever_and_ever/pseuds/shipping_forever_and_ever
Summary: Soulmate AUEveryone knows that a new world is suddenly open to you when you see your soulmate. A world filled with vibrant colors in contrast to the world filled with gray. Viktor has been looking forward to this moment, but he didn't expect his soulmate's rebuff. Basic Plot: Viktor tries to find out why his soulmate (aka Yuuri) doesn't seem to show any feelings toward him when he realizes Yuuri is colorblind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and please comment (I enjoy reading comments more than looking at how many kudos-what the heck is that even?- or hits-again what is that?- I get.

\---

Viktor is six when he first learns about soulmates. He tries to imagine what colors besides gray and black would look like, but cannot. It isn't until he is 17 and is already an accomplished well known figure skater that he learns what color blindness is. 

He was taking photos with fans when once of them starting screeching. Did I do something to upset her Viktor thought. "You're my soulmate," she screeched. Viktor paused. How could that be since he isn't seeing anything besides gray and black. Remain calm he thought. Let's just rationally tell her that she is mistaken and move along. "I'm sorry ma'am I'm didn't see any colors when I saw you, so you must be mistaken," he said with a charming smile. Hopefully that would appease her he thought. 

Now she was holding his hand tightly and from the corner of his eye he saw security moving towards them. 

"You must be colorblind darling. It happens all of the time. I can't believe you are my soulmate! We'll have to get an apartment together and...," she was abruptly cut off as security began to drag her away. 

"Don't touch me! Viktor! Viktor! Don't let them take me away," the girl screeched as he was ushered away by his manager. 

Is she really my soulmate Victor wondered. What should I do? I should get security to unhand her firstly. I didn't know I was colorblind. This is all happening to fast and I don't know what to do. 

"Don't worry about it champ," his manager said. "This happens all of the time with celebrities. A lunatic fan will screech that they are your soulmate and that you are colorblind. Then they want to move into an apartment with you and share finances with you, and by that they really mean you pay for everything since you are their 'soulmate'."

That's a relief Viktor thought. 

"But what if I am really colorblind?", Victor questioned. 

"The chances of that happen are slim to none. There have been only around five thousand documented color blind people in the last fifty years. There's no reason to worry."

That put Victor's mind at ease and the next time a fan claimed to be his soulmate, he brushed it off with a smile. 

Viktor is twenty seven when he meets his soulmate. Yuri had just won the Junior Grand Prix Final and they were talking to the press. He felt like someone was staring at him, so he turned and saw the skater who did poorly in the competition when all of the sudden his breath was literally taken away. 

The gray and black that surrounded him faded and was replaced with vibrant colors that astounded him. Colors he thought, how fantastically wonderful. Still staring at him was the skater. I think his name is Yuuri Viktor mused. I wonder how he is feeling. He must know that we are soulmates by now. He must be to shocked by his new surroundings to say anything to me. I know what to do. 

"A commemorative photo?", Victor asked. That should do it he thought. When Yuuri didn't respond Viktor responded for him. 

"Sure," he said with a smile that he hope would put Yuuri at ease. 

Everything should've gone perfectly. His smile had never failed at putting people at ease before, yet.. why was Yuuri turning his back and walking away like Viktor was insignificant? I couldn't have offended him Viktor thought. He can't hate me already...can he?

That night when he got home he looked up all he could about soulmates responses when they found each other. Most were awkward hellos which led to an exchange of phone numbers. He couldn't find one response that was similar to Yuuri's. 

I guess he just doesn't like me Viktor thought sadly and tried not to think about Yuuri again. 

It wasn't until a few months later when Yuuri was brought back to his attention. He received a text from Yuri telling him to watch a video. He clicked the link and was astounded by what he saw. 

Yuuri was skating his routine to "Stay with Me" and was doing it better than Viktor. Of course Yuuri didn't do it physically better than Viktor. He looked out of shape and his landings were a little sloppy, but the boyish innocence that Yuuri had is what was great since it was sincere. Yuuri's didn't just skate on the ice from what he was seeing, but seemed to flow on it. 

He doesn't hate me Viktor thought. He is nearly identically performing the routine I did and is doing it better. I have to meet him. 

And so he did. Of course his manager was mad at his impulsive decision and thought that Viktor was throwing his career away, yet he had to meet his soulmate and talk to him. Find out why he rejected Viktor. 

Now here he is standing in an onsen in all of his naked gloriousness. He sees Yuuri struggling to keep his eyes on Viktor's eyes as Viktor announces he's going to be Yuuri's coach. 

Yuuri's response of disbelief was to be expected. After all Viktor was one of the best and he knew it. Viktor tried explaining that he came since he saw potential for Yuuri. What he wanted to say is that he can because they are soulmates, but since Yuuri did not to accept Viktor when he started seeing colors, Viktor didn't mention anything about coming to see Yuuri primarily because they were soulmates. 

It wasn't until a few days later that Viktor came to think that maybe Yuuri was already in a relationship with someone. He watched Yuuri heave in deep gulps of air as Yuuri struggled to regain his breath after running four miles which Viktor biked. 

"Are you in a relationship?", Viktor questioned. 

Yuuri blushed. How cute Viktor thought as Yuuri answered no. 

"Ohh. Have you ever dated anyone before. Girl or boy?" 

"I dated a girl a few years back, but it didn't last very long to be serious," Yuuri responded. 

Then why Viktor thought. Why aren't you accepting me. I've seen the way you look at me. I saw the posters that you tried to hide. You obviously like me if not in a romantic way but in an innocent way. So why don't you like me. 

"What about you Viktor? Are you dating anyone or have you found your soulmate?", Yuuri asked. 

Viktor paused when the reality of what Yuuri said hit him. What?! What does he mean by have I found my soulmate Victor thought and tried to keep his emotions from showing. 

"What.., Viktor began to say, but was abruptly cut off by Yuuri speaking again. 

"I personally can't wait to find my soulmate. Not to see colors which I've heard are quite pretty, but to be with someone who I can really come to love," Yuuri said in almost a whimsical voice. 

Viktor stared. No, no way he thought. He's....he's colorblind. Yuuri glanced at Viktor and saw his intense stare. 

"Sorry," Yuuri said sheepishly, "just ignore me. I'm going to get some water at the restaurant over there. Do you want me to get you anything?" 

"No, I'm good," Viktor said in almost a whisper. Yuuri gave him a worried glance and walked away. 

Should I tell him Viktor thought. Will he even believe me. I never believed it when the crazy fans told me I was color blind and that I was their soulmate. Oh this is the ultimate irony that I don't have the humor to enjoy. семь проклятий.

Later that night he tried to go to sleep, he really did, but thoughts of Yuuri plagued him. черт с ним. Я собираюсь сделать это he thought. 

It was three in the morning when he finally got up and made his way to Yuuri's room. Should I knock he thought. No, I'm just going to walk in and wake him up and tell him. He quietly opened the door and stepped in. He carefully placed his feet so he could make his way to Yuuri's bed without making a sound. 

He's stunning. Absolutely stunning and gorgeous Viktor thought as he stared down at Yuuri's slumbering figure. 

Yuuri's lips were slightly parted and some drool may have been on his pillow, but that didn't matter. The vulnerability in Yuuri's sleeping face was the same vulnerability that Viktor saw in the the video where Yuuri skated to Viktor's "Stay with me" routine that made Viktor fall head over heals with Yuuri. 

I wish he could see himself the way I see him Viktor thought. By that he didn't mean he wished Yuuri could see colors also, though he did kind of wish that. He meant that he really wished that Yuuri cared for himself the way Viktor cared for Yuuri. Viktor was in love with the way Yuuri blushed when Viktor winked at him, the way Yuuri smiled when Viktor praised him, the way Yuuri skated when he thought no one was watching, the way Yuuri would look at Viktor like he was the most significant thing in the world. The way Yuuri drooled on his pillow was even adorable to Viktor. It was the small things Yuuri did that surprised Viktor and made him care more deeply and deeply with his soulmate every day. Soon he expected that he would falls so deeply in love that he wouldn't be able to exist without Yuuri. 

"Yuuri," Viktor whispered softly as he sat on the edge of Yuuri's bed. He tapped Yuuri gently on the shoulder "Wake up please моя любовь"

Yuuri's eyes blinked open and he groggily rubbed his eyes. 

"Viktor," he said. "What are you doing in here? Do you need something?" 

Don't chicken out Viktor thought. 

"No, I'm completely fine. I just..I really need to tell you something that I should've told you a while ago"

"Can't it wait until morning," Yuuri said with a whine. 

Viktor smiled softly and poked Yuuri's nose with his finger. Yuuri tensed and gazed at Viktor in surprise. 

"Believe me you are going to want to hear this," Viktor said. 

He already thought of what he was going to say, but in that moment no words could do justice to the thoughts he wanted to convey, so he decided to show Yuuri instead. He slowly leaned over and placed his lips softly against Yuur's luscious lips and kissed him. 

At first Yuuri didn't do anything, so Viktor thought he overstepped his boundaries and began to withdraw when Yuuri wrapped his arms around the back of Viktor's neck and deepened the kiss. Months or years could've gone by and Viktor wouldn't have cared. All that matter to him was Yuuri in that moment. No amount of gold medals or cheering fans could match the care and love that Yuuri was returning to him in that kiss. 

After what seemed like ages both broke apart. 

"Do you regret that?", Yuuri asked. 

"No. Do you?", Viktor responded. 

Yuuri didn't reply immediately and seemed to think when he responded. 

"I don't regret it, but what will happen when I meet my soulmate or when you meet yours. I know some soulmates are just friends, but most end up getting married. I...I just don't think this can end well." 

"So you are concerned about your soulmate?"

"Yes and you should...," Viktor stopped him from talking with another brief kiss. 

After that kiss stopped, Yuuri tried to speak again, but Viktor talked first. 

"The moment I saw you at the Junior Grand Prix Finals my whole world changed. Life was bland and monotonous, but then my life was filled with colors and vibrancy when I saw you. The time spent here in Japan with you has been some of the happiest moments in my life. You don't care for me because I'm famous or try to manipulate me. You sincerely care for me Yuuri, and you..you are my soulmate." 

Yuuri looked shocked. "Bu..but I didn't see colors when I first saw you in person," he stuttered out. 

And here comes the tricky part Viktor thought. 

"Listen I know this may be hard to believe, but I think you are colorblind. I know I definitely first saw colors when I saw you at the Junior Grand Prix Finals. I know the chances of someone being colorblind are very small, but it does happen. I know you don't have any reason to believe me, but...," this time Yuuri interrupted Viktor with a kiss. 

"Silly," Yuuri whispered lovingly, "I trust you. You don't have to convince me to believe anything. Your word is enough for me Viktor." 

You'll never cease to surprise me Viktor thought to himself as he smiled sincerely at Yuuri. 

"Stay?", Yuuri asked. 

"Always," Viktor responded as he laid down besides Yuuri and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's chest. As he fell asleep with Yuuri by his side Viktor had no doubt that he was smitten and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Yuuri. 

-Fin

Thanks so much for reading! UPDATE: I am going to do a SEQUEL! I will have it up by Thursday or Friday night at latest!! Thanks again for all of the positive reviews! 


	2. Yuri's perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says this chapter gives some insights on Yuri's perspective of Viktor's and Yuri's realationship

This is not happening Yuri thought as he glared at Viktor and Yuuri walking side by side as the walked to the ice rink. I should be in Russia training with Viktor and not be here watching Viktor training this loser he thought as he glared at Yuuri. Honestly he didn't understand what Viktor saw in Yuuri. Yuuri was under confident, annoying, and had no place in the skating world. 

Why won't he just do me a favor and quit skating Yuri thought. He was about to think again about how he didn't see what Viktor saw in Yuuri, when it him. In hindsight he should've realized this earlier. Viktor demanding to sleep in the same room with Yuuri under the pretense that they were bonding should've been the biggest clue to him. The constant touches between Yuuri and Viktor and how Viktor's eyes always seemed to follow Yuuri when Yuuri wasn't looking were even more clues. 

этот ублюдок he thought. He's either fucking Yuuri or is trying to he thought smugly. As soon as Viktor is done with this loser, we can go back to Russia and he forget all about Yuuri. At least...that was how it was supposed to happen. 

He guessed that in two weeks if Viktor already wasn't with Yuuri, he would be. Then after another two or three weeks Viktor would get bored, end things, and go back to Russia. 

After two weeks, there was nothing to show that his initial prediction was even remotely correct. There was no more touches than usual between the two. There was no moans or screams from Yuuri's room which he expected to keep him up. Heck Yuuri would usually reject going to take a bath with Viktor. 

What gives Yuri furiously thought. Viktor should've already charmed the pants off of Yuuri a thousand times. There was only way to find out the answer. He had to talk to Viktor. 

And that is what led him to currently slamming Viktor's door open. 

"Yuuuurio. How are you today?", Viktor asked, "Come to...?"

"Why aren't you fucking Yuuri already," Yuri snarled, "And don't call me Yurio!" 

Viktor seemed to open his mouth and then closed it as he began to blush. 

"What do you mean by that? I'm just Yuuri's coach and having a relationship with him would be..."

"Cut the crap Viktor. I see the way you look at him and you obviously like him. The way he looks at you tells me that he is more than willing, so it must be you that is not doing anything."

Viktor stared at him. 

"How would you describe the way Yuuri looks at me?", he curiously questioned. 

"Don't get me started," Yuri said. "The way you two make goo-goo eyes at each other is absolutely disgusting. Just bang him already, so we can go back to Russia." 

As soon as he finished his last statement, the room seemed to almost get colder and darker. The look Viktor was giving him gave him chills down his spine. Where is that usual friendliness in his gaze Yuri thought as he desperately tried to find it. Crap this isn't going to be good. 

"I know how you feel about Yuuri, but let me make this abundantly clear, you will not talk about him as he is a mere one night stand for me when you are around him or me," Viktor said threateningly. 

As Yuri looked back at Viktor's cold intense stare he saw something vaguely familiar in it. No way he thought. The way he's talking about Yuuri and that look in his eyes..they're 

"Yuuri is your soulmate," he whispered. 

Viktor seemed startled and looked at him questioningly. 

"How did you figure that out?", Viktor asked. 

Yuri glanced to the side. Don't remember he thought as he clenched his fists. 

"The way you defended Yuri...my soulmate did something like that once and defended me in a similar way," he responded while trying to keep his face void of all emotions that threatened to surface. 

"Awww!", Viktor said, "Who is she? Or he! I never knew you had a soulmate. You should've told me....

Keep the emotions at bay he thought as Viktor continued babbling on. Don't remember. 

"...When you finally start warming up to Yuuri we should define let have a double date. I think that would be a..."

I... I can't listen to this he thought. 

"And really you should've told m..." Viktor began to conclude when Yuri shouted, "Shut up!"

Dead silence. Nothing could be heard besides the footsteps outside. 

"Listen," Viktor said, "I'm sorry for what I said about planning a double date. If you and you're soulmate..."

"I said shut up," Yuri said as he hanged his head and allowed his hair to cover most of his face. 

More silence. Minutes flew by when Yuri finally spoke. 

"I... I used to have a soulmate," he quietly whispered. 

"Oh," Viktor quietly responded.

More silence. 

"Her name was Anastasiya. She died in a car accident around six years ago," he said. 

"Yuri I am so...," Viktor began to say when he was cut off. 

"You know I could just tell something was immediately wrong. The colors all of the sudden they just stopped being there. I was to young to know what it meant when the colors disappeared, bu-t...but I knew something was wrong," Yuri managed to say with tears flowing down his face. 

"Maybe I didn't have enough time to truly love her like my parents always told me and should move on, but it feels like there is nothing to move on to. It's like I know I'm not going to find anyone that compares to my soulmate, so what's the point of trying?"

Somehow when he was saying all of this Viktor wrapped his arms around him and brought him into a hug. Now here he was sobbing on Viktor's chest. Pathetic Yuri thought to himself. I came in here angry and now I'm crying as much as Yuuri does. 

"там там," Viktor soothingly whispered as combed his fingers through Yuuri's hair. "Let it all out."

The next day at breakfast, Viktor didn't mention anything about Yuri's emotional breakdown which he was immensely grateful for. 

In the next few weeks, he watched the way Yuuri and Viktor interacted with each other and was still disgusted and thought Viktor deserved more than Yuuri, but slowly began to realize how happy Yuuri made Viktor. Viktor's smile were actually genuine, they weren't the crap smiles he gave to the press. It's just like the smiles I had around Anastasiya he thought still feeling pain from her loss, but a little bit of comfort knowing that he found his soulmate. After all, at least he knew he had a soulmate. Some weren't so lucky. 

"Hay Yurio," Yuri called out, "Viktor and I are heading down to the rink." 

"Don't call me that!," he shouted back. "I'll meet y'all at the rink later. I have some stuff that I have to get done first." 

He had no stuff to get done. He just knew from a past experience that Viktor and Yuuri would skate together when he wasn't there. Last week he had arrived early for his practice with Viktor and was surprised by what he saw. Viktor was holding Yuuri to his chest as they skated, no danced on the ice with each other. Their bodies melding perfectly together as they glided across the ice like they were the only two in the world. He had walked out of the rink to let them enjoy their privacy and lingered outside, until it was time that his practice with Viktor was suppose to begin. 

There was still no chance in hell that he supported Viktor being in a relationship with Yuuri, but if giving Viktor a few moments alone with that idiot on the ice made Viktor happy, the least he could do was give Viktor some alone time with the idiot. 

\---  
Thanks for reading! If you liked or disliked please let me know in the comments below.


End file.
